


The Things We Lost In The Fire

by heavenlychaos



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlychaos/pseuds/heavenlychaos
Summary: Klaus and Dave talk late at night about their pasts





	The Things We Lost In The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Dave has like no backstory so I can do whatever I want fight me

“What’s this one for?” Dave inquired. His voice was hushed, nearly a whisper, fearing the eavesdropping of his fellow soldiers. His fingers were far from soft, but his touch was gentle, almost feather-like as he traced a circle on the inside of Klaus’s wrist. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve got it,” Klaus responded. “At this point, I’m afraid it’s lost its meaning to me. I can barely remember why it was done in the first place.” He forced a small chuckle, only partially lying. It was true that the little black umbrella had no meaning to him, no emotional ties, but he couldn’t outright say where it had come from. Still, he felt bad. Dave, of all people, probably deserved an explanation the most. 

His friend pushed his light, curly hair back from his face with his free hand. Klaus couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t let go of his wrist. “I feel ya.”

They were both sitting cross legged on Dave’s cot, facing each other. Klaus was barefoot, and Dave was wearing a pair of worn socks. The radio Klaus had stolen was nestled between them, playing music so soft Klaus was sure that neither of them could hear it that well. Dave’s shoulder was wrapped around with a white bandage that was soaked through with red, having been grazed by a sniper just a short while before. 

“Do you have any family?” Klaus queried. “Any siblings back home?”

“I have a younger sister,” Dave replied. “She’s finishing college this year, getting a degree in psychology. It would be interesting to see what she has to say about us.” He grinned. “You?”

Klaus looked down to where Dave’s thumb was pressed against his tattoo. “I have a few siblings, nobody that important.”

“I’d say siblings are important,” he said. 

Klaus let out a breathy chuckle. “Well, mine are kind of dickheads. Even by siblings standards, they’re all pretentious assholes.”

Dave simply nodded in understanding. “That makes sense.”

Now it was Klaus’s turn to smile. “What does that mean?”

He leaned in close enough that he could feel his breath against his cheek. It sent a delightful shiver up his spine as Dave whispered in his ear. “It gives me context as to why you’re such a prick.”

Klaus laughed, letting him press a kiss against his cheek. He reached for his arm, careful to avoid his injury as he pulled him closer into a real kiss, holding it for a few seconds before breaking away. He leaned his forehead against his partner’s good shoulder and smiled again. They stayed like that for a few seconds, holding onto each other as if one was the only thing keeping the other from floating adrift in an infinitely expanding sea. 

An explosion boomed outside, followed by the splattering of distant gunshots. Dave started untangling himself from Klaus as they both reached for their jackets. Someone ran in yelling obscenities while everyone got dressed as fast as they could. 

Klaus fastened his helmet around his chin. “Try not to get shot out there again, okay?”

Dave tightened the strap of his own, his panic offset by another grin. “You can’t tell me what to do.”


End file.
